


All Alone With You

by allydyosei



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forgot that tag lmao, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Quite OOC too, Spawned from 3am thoughts then finished at 7am haziness, au-ish, i'm sorry lol, unbetaed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: Just some mindless domestic fluff between our favorite magi ang his king.





	All Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, uh this is my first magi fic and one of my attempts of doing juhaku.
> 
> Okay this was supposed to be some headcanon/plot thing for the game Shae and I do at our tumblr where we have to write a plot (or fic in my case) in one sitting based on the quote given.
> 
> So this came from an anon:  
> Juhaku, "What do you mean I can't have another slice of cake?"
> 
> Again this is unedited and unbetaed so forgive for the mistakes you'll catch as you read.
> 
> The title came from EGOIST's song of the same title cos I'm not creative to think of one lmao
> 
> Have fun in reading!

It's one of those days where Hakuryuu has his time off from work.

 

He rose up early and made some breakfast while Judar is still sleeping in their bedroom, since he just got over the morning sickness.

 

So after preparing, he set up a tray and the plate and such for him to carry it back to their bedroom since Judar is pretty much not a morning person too aside from getting over morning sickness.

 

When Hakuryuu got into the bedroom, he saw Judar still sleeping, clutching on one of the pillows on his side of the bed. The blankets pooled over his lower half, revealing his bare upper body, all pale skin marked by love bites he left the night before, making Hakuryuu blush from the memory.

 

Shaking his head out of it, he went towards the bed, placed the tray at his side before gently shaking Judar from his sleep.

 

"Judar, wake up. You have to eat." Hakuryuu said as he ran his hand on his mate's long, wavy black hair.

 

Judar just groaned, turning to face away from him, mumbling sleepily under his breath.

 

The blue-eyed man just chuckled before attempting to wake him up again.

 

"Judar." he called as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him near.

 

"Mmm-what? It's early, 'Ryuu." Judar said, voice husky from sleep.

 

Hakuryuu sighed, "It's past 10 in the morning, it's kind of late already and you're still lying in bed."

 

Red eyes looked at him, its depths slowly clearing from haziness.

 

"Eeeh? It's so early! Besides, we both don't have work today---did you just bought our breakfast here?"

 

Judar sat up, his face showing his disbelief at the tray sitting in front of him.

 

Hakuryuu hummed, his mismatched blue eyes sparkle in delight as he take in the other's expression.

 

"It's just nice to do something new once in a while." Hakuryuu told him

 

Warmth and affection swelled up inside Judar and he cuddled to his mate, making some happy noises muffled from nuzzling on Hakuryuu's neck.

 

"Hakuryuuuuu, feed me." he told the other, a pout formed on his pretty face making Hakuryuu laugh

 

"Okay" he replied, his hand already reaching for the spoon.

 

Then their breakfast went like that, feeding each other until the food was gone.

 

"Nee, do we have some pieces of cake left in the fridge?" Judar asked as he watched Hakuryuu clean up the tray.

 

"Yes but I won't give you a slice though." was all Hakuryuu said as he left their room, taking their tray to the kitchens.

 

"What do you mean I can't have another slice of cake?!" Judar yelled as he got up and followed him.

 

Setting down used plates and utensils on the sink, Hakuryuu turned his head to look at his mate sternly.

 

"You had two slices of chocolate cake last night and I don't want you to get diabetes when you're not that far long."

 

The older man sulked at his words, his demand for it got rejected.

 

"I won't be that reckless, Hakuryuu! Have some faith in your mate a little since I'm the one carrying the kid."

 

Hakuryuu sighed, "Then I'm the one who feels like I'm taking care of a spoiled kid instead of a mate."

 

Judar stepped closer and the other just raised his arms to wrap it on his waist, one of his hands resting on his slight bump.

 

Silence took over for a moment until Hakuryuu broke it.

 

"I can't believe that it'll be a few months left."

 

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them."

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides behind a rock* feedback and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> If you wanna follow me on any social media, I have Twitter where I'm screaming about Magi and K almost 24/7 (@allydyosei)
> 
> Also a tumblr I share with my dear friend Shae, let-these-ships-sail where we dump our ideas that we never write and the on-the-spot-plot game we're currently doing ^^


End file.
